


Flower Crowns

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [22]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: This is for my friend Lauren. I wanted to write something in my notebook and she told me to write some Rinkah and Kaze. She made it a little bit of a challenge by giving me one word and that was flowers. It became easier when she told me to write about flower crowns. I'm still taking up requests, I guess. Please be mindful, I won't do certain ships. If you want me to give me one word, go ahead, it gives me more of a challenge.





	

Kaze and Midori were sitting out in the garden, picking flowers. Kaze took some of the flowers and started to weave them together. Midori climbed onto his back and watched him mess with the flowers. She was curious, she hadn't seen this before. Once he was done, he placed the crown on the ground, and pulled Midori off of his back. 

"Is everything alright, Midori," he asked, placing her in his lap. 

She grabbed the flower crown and inspected it. "Papa, what is this?" 

"It's a flower crown."

"Flower crown?" 

"Yes, a crown made entirely of flowers." 

"Ah! Cute! For? For?" 

Kaze took the crown out of her hands and placed it on her head. "You." 

Midori smiled and giggled. "Mama!~ Mama!" 

"You want to make one for Mam?" 

"Yes!" 

Midori grabbed some flowers for her and her father to use. It didn't take long for Kaze to finish his flower crown. Midori, on the other hand, got frustraed when she tried to make one. She threw it the partly made crown down to the ground and started to pout. Kaze smiled and rubbed her head. He picked up the flowers and placed it back in her hands. He helped her out by showing where she should weave the stems. Kaze heard the door open and close, he knew it had to be Rinkah. He walked back into the house, trying to bring Midori with him. She slipped out of his arms running around, trying to stay outside. He sighed and let her finish her flower crown. 

"What are you guys doing," Rinkah asked. 

"Sitting outside, enjoying the whether, making flower crowns," Kaze replied, placing one of the crowns on her head. 

Rinkah took it off and placed it on the counter. "Must be relaxing."

"Midori seems to enjoy herself." 

"Hm? Where is she?" 

"Outside." 

She walked over to the door and slid it open. She smiled, seeing how happy her daughter was. 

"Midor, sweetheart." 

"Mama," Midori yelled. She ran up to her and hugged one of her legs. "Mama!~" 

Rinkah picked her up and smiled at her. "What do you have there?" 

"Flower crown!~ Flower crown!~" 

"I see that." 

"Here! Here!" 

"For me?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why, thank you." 

Rinkah too the poorly made flower crown and placed it on her head. Kaze sighed and watched Midori and Rinkah play with each other. At least they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Lauren. I wanted to write something in my notebook and she told me to write some Rinkah and Kaze. She made it a little bit of a challenge by giving me one word and that was flowers. It became easier when she told me to write about flower crowns. I'm still taking up requests, I guess. Please be mindful, I won't do certain ships. If you want me to give me one word, go ahead, it gives me more of a challenge.


End file.
